Swim
by DioLink
Summary: Demons yeah, spirits oh yeah, angels...maybe but mermaids? "Mermaids fall under unicorns Sam! Complete bullcrap!" Rated T for gore.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Supernatural of any of it's character

I do own the new characters intoroduce

I do own this general idea.

This a new take on Supernatural involving mermaids.

So far this fic has no been rated so I will leave it at K for the time being, it may change depending upon future chapters.

What to expect:

New Charrie

Mermaids

Evil Sam

Hurt/Captured Dean

Possible Characters Death (undecided

Review it you would like me to continue. No negative comments (negative as in being mean for just the sake of being mean)

Enjoy!


	2. Teaser

**Teaser**

Dean never thought this would be the outcome...that saving Sam...saving himself would end like this. He could feel the water swirling around his frame as a group of fish decided to twirl around him in a fun little game...they must have gotten used to him now. Despite what he was...what he was turned into it...it wasn't the new way his body was formed that bothered him – okay so maybe have your legs replaced by a fin bothered him a little - it was more the person who was holding him captive so he couldn't go back, so he couldn't change.

"Are you not happy Dean?"

The former hunter turned to the large glass that was opened up to a private basement, his capture was watching him in a large office like chair with black leather, he was holding a glass of bright champagne with a smile so seductive Dean felt chills. Rushing forward he knocked his hand on the glass, no use. The water was holding back any strength he had to break free. With a hard beat of his fin he slipped through the water with ease to try another section of the glass. All that came was a dull thump, barely strong enough to vibrate the glass...still his capture sat there and he watched him, those hungry eyes sickening Dean.

'Where's Sam!?' The Winchester wanted to scream he wanted to fight but he was still getting used to his new body, he wasn't sure how to talk under the water yet breathing was still a new thing too.

The man stood and walked closer his deep green eyes piercing right back into Dean's matching ones. He smirked with the face Dean knew all too well, peered at him with those eyes Dean's had wiped tears from, spoke with those lips the elder Winchester had begged to stop talking so many times before...he was using that body Dean had grown to know as Sam... Beating his hands on the glass Dean glared at his capture.

"Ah? Sammy? Well you see Dean...that's the big kicker...Sam isn't anywhere..." Pressing his hand to his chest he smirked. "...but right here. Sleep well my pet...I'll come see you tomorrow." Reaching across he flicked off the light that was positioned above the large tank. A set of dimly lit pot lights were positioned outside the tank shinning in. Dean could barely see the figure disappear into the light of the hallway. It had been three years since the deal had been broken...since Dean was changed into a creature he had yet to encounter and three years since Sam hadn't been the same.

Turning so his back faced the glass he beat his tail and made his way further into the tank, he wanted to hide from those peering eyes just hoping he could find some latch and pull it open, to pull himself out of this stupid tank and live above water...fat chance...he would die. He had no lungs only gills, he had no legs only a tail there were extra fins from his back and biceps his ears lengthened as well. Many times his capture had watched him and told him he look beautiful, like a god of the sea so strong but yet at the same time so fragile. That he looked innocent but stern a perfect addition to his tank. A perfect specimen to watch day in and day out.

His hair was long, but not by much, long enough that it he was out of water he could spike it long like he had a few times before. He wore the necklace Sam had given him but instead of hanging it floated around his neck. His fins and tail were a soft green almost turquoise colour with thin pieces that flowed behind him almost in an elegant manner. Despite the fact he was always told he was as beautiful as an angel fish he never felt that way...being a prisoner was always hard on someone.

Turning to look back at the empty room he swore he could have seen his brother the way he had used to be. He swore he had seen his Sammy...the hunter...the one that would be there to help him and save him...but there was nothing but the pitch blackness and those peering eyes embedded in Dean's vision.

* * *

Alright it's a new take on Supernatural with mermaids. I hadn't seen any of these stories so I decided to make one myself. This story is going to be more calm than anything. Let me know if I shall continue.


	3. A Viscious Creature, Indeed

**Chapter One: A Viscious Creature, Indeed**

As the light flickered on Dean cringed in his bed of coral and seaweed

As the light flickered on Dean cringed in his bed of coral and seaweed. His fin flinging out in a frantic manner as he covered his eyes from the bright light ahead; their beam shining down through the water and magnifying their intensity. Swirling his way to one of the many caves he pulled himself in until he grew used to the light. He could just barely see his capture watching him from the big leather chair, the champagne glass held firmly between those alluring fingers. Dean hated him, hated him for everything he was worth but because he was his brother he loved him to and felt a need to please him, make him happy.

As his eyes adjusted to the onslaught of light he pulled himself free from the dark shadow and swam over to the glass where he set his hand and peered out, the figure wasn't watching him, he was doing something else, bent over the desk in front of himself with his glass sitting beside him; a thick red wine filled it half way. It was late morning. Dean recognized the colour of wine to be the same brand and flavoure his capture drank when it was the late morning hours, around eleven maybe.

As the leather chair turned around Dean backed from the glass as if it was cracking and swam out of his line of vision glaring as he followed him with those deep green eyes. Sticking his hands to either side of the glass he leaned forward and pressed it forehead to the glass before turning his left hand around and raising his middle finger. His frown turning into an annoyed smile before he turned his back to the glass and beat his tail to get away from those eyes. Those damn eyes that held him in place.

"Come now, Dean." Walking to the tank Sam pressed his fingers to the glass. "You want to please your brother don't you?" Dean turned with a glare before swimming from sight. With a small sigh Sam smilde softly. "Come now Dean…I want to watch you swim. You're quiet beautiful."

The complements…they were like torture on him, they were always coming form those lips…those lips that belong to his brother but at the same time this alluring man….MAN. Dean was surprised in himself for ever falling for those smooth words and tantalizing smirks but as his brother asked he came back into sight; his tail and fins swirling around him with an unmatchable elegance.

Pressing his hand firmly to the glass Sam smiled. "Come closer Dean?" His brother retreated. "Are you hungry?"

Dean had almost forgotten about eating, his mind such a blur of confusion and that military instinct to follow orders. Coming closer to the glass he sort of kneeled down until his eye level matched Sam's his hand pressing against the glass where his brother's was pressed. Getting another soft smile Sam nodded before pulling back from the tank and walking to the desk. Setting a finger to one of the buttons on his desk a muffled buzz came from above Dean. With an almost excited swish from his tail he was rushing to the brink of the water and grabbing out for the fish that had fallen.

Perhaps he was being spoiled…instead of giving regular fish they were precooked, de-boned and unskinned fish pieces sometimes coated in a batter; those were Dean's favourites. Holding his treasure tightly to himself he dashed behind one of the many rock, for some unknown reason he just refused to eat in front of Sam. He refused to show his brother how much pleasure and happiness each bite gave him.

"Is it good?" No reply, this was Sam's answer. When Dean was silent and unmoving during feeding he was enjoying it and trying so hard to pretend he wasn't. Sam could remember the first time Dean had started to live as his pet.

XxXxXx

His body had slowly sunk to the bottom of the tank as he was dropped inside, his fin was a dull grey colour and his torso was white, those spike locks moved more freely and separated as he sunk further further further…he landed on a soft bed of coral and seaweed, his tail curling around himself as he had his back to Sam. He could tell his brother was scared, terrified even but much too headstrong to show it. "Dean?" A flinch. "Are you hungry?" Letting the top of the aquarium open a series of pellets, flakes, and cooked fish fell into the water. Dean was unmoving. Figuring his brother would eat when he was hungry Sam let him be and returned to his own world.

The next day was no better, the pieces of cooked fish remained untouched and soggy in the bottom of the tank where stingrays picked them up to enjoy their fill. Dean hadn't moved from the coral bed, his tail still curled around him and back still to Sam. "Dean?" No movement. "Are you hungry?" Again the top of the water was coated with plenty of food. Watching his brother for a moment Sam turned and continued on his work, the desk before him littered with papers. He worked for hours and when it finally came for a break he turned to watch his pet…the fish sticks that had been at the top were now gone. Sam smiled softly, at least Dean was eating something…hopefully.

The next day was worse. When Sam had come to see his brother he found him lying much more relaxed then before, his body almost limp for the situation. His tail was almost straightened and he was facing the glass, his pale face looking out at Sam. "Dean?" No response, merely a blink. It was enough for Sam. "Are you hungry?" A smile pulled at Sam's lips when his brother nodded. "There are breaded fish this time." Dean made no gesture towards Sam he only looked to the top of the tank. The look in his eyes appeared to be one of defeat as he let his head rest again. Perhaps he couldn't move? "Do you need help?" The dead colour of Dean's face ached Sam's heart as he set a hand to the glass. Gathering a nod from the soft movement Sam responded with his own. "I'll come help you."

XxXxXx

A knock on the glass awoke Sam from his thoughts as he looked up to find Dean almost staring at him with worried eyes. For someone who hated him so much he was curious to know about Sam's condition. "I'm fine Dean…I have work to do…I'll come back later." Giving his brother a nod he watched as he swam off to find something to entertain himself for the day, it must have been difficult with nothing but a bunch of fish and fake scenery surrounding him.

Stopping at the stairs Sam turned to look at Dean before walking back to the tank. "Dean…would you like to join me outside?" Walking to the edge of the left side of the tank Sam pulled open a latch in which opened a door. "I will meet you out there, close the door when you're through." Walking out of the basement Sam headed up the stairs.

The weather outside was warm but a cool breeze blew and took away the heat that warmed Sam too quickly. Walking to the long lengthened pool Sam watched as he saw Dean climb in from the pipe and close it behind him. With a smile he leaned down and dipped his fingers in.

As Dean closed the latch he looked around, the pool was empty, usually there was a few fish still lingering from his last visit but it was empty this time…then a disturbance in the water. Looking up he closed his eyes as he took in the scent of human flesh, a shuddering running over his spine. With a quick beat he rushed up to the surface, his heart racing and beating heavy in his ears only making him move faster. Tail pumping, arms tight to his sides, an almost animalistic gaze in his now darkened hues. As he reached the intruding fingers he snapped at them his sharpened teeth missing them as they were pulled free of the water; the sent of human flesh still lingering.

Dean felt his adrenaline falter, his eyes returned to their regular glow and the animalistic behavior dying. His sharpened teeth turning back to their normal state as he looked up at Sam. A glare was shot at his brother.

"I'm sorry Dean…I wanted to see you closer. Don't worry you didn't bite me." Sitting down beside the water Sam watched as Dean followed his fingers while they traced just inched above the water, his adrenaline rising only slightly. "Who would have ever thought mermaids had a natural instinct to kill humans?" Dipping his fingers in for just a moment Sam was greeted with another snarling bite from his brother.

"Such beautiful creatures…so elegant and gentle…but any sign of a human in your home…you become viscious killers. You don't even eat human…it's just an instinct to kill isn't it Dean." His brother cringed as he came down from his territorial high. "I pity you for that."

IiIiIi

That bastard! He was toying with Dean and Dean wasn't willing to put up with it anymore! It was Sam's body but not his baby brother, not the brother he curled with in bed when he had nightmares, not the baby brother he had protect for thrity long cruel years of his life, he wasn't the Sammy Dean loved and knew he was a monster and he was torturing him! Reaching out through the water he grasped on to Sam and pulled himself up. His breath stopped and his anger diminishing as he collapsed on to the ground and clung at the stone, his lips parted to take in air but all that twitched for savouring oxygen where the slits at his neck.

No noise came from him as he clawed at the ground thrashing and trying so hard to scream for help. Strong arms went around him as Sam pulled Dean up. "You never learn do you Dean." Dean thrashed against Sam's hold, his hues darkening again. "When will you realize that you are no longer allowed to leave water?" His teeth started to form into sharp points as he let out what sounded like a snarl. Gripping his arms tightly into Sam's body Dean bit down on his neck, his teeth inserting all the way as he chomped down his eyes flashing from dark green to black as he tried to bite deeper, his teeth almost taking the giant bite of flesh right out of Sam's neck. "Ah Dean...so angry...you're such a beautiful creature but driven by the instinct of a great white." Pulling his teeth from Sam's neck he bit down again and again and again.

Sam gripped his hair and pulled it back so Dean's teeth were far from his swollen and bleeding neck. His neck exposed to the air around. "Bad." Lowering his own lips to Dean's Sam bite down on the beating vein, smirking as Dean's thrashing and twitching was starting to slow. He could feel his brother jerking for air, for any sort of relief of the suffocating air that wasn't capatable with his new body. His tails fins twitched as his eyes began to close. Kissing the mark he bit tenderly Sam ran his hands over Dean's face. "Just for that you stay out here tonight, it's supposed to get cold...I think around minus five...I hope you enjoy." Jerking his brother head to the side Dean was thrown back into the water collising with a large splash. His body quickly sinking as the water consumed him.

His gaze was a blur as he was thrown back into the water, his gills immediatly taking in the water around him and giving him the air he needed. With a slow breath in he closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of the solid ground on his back...it never came. He was dead yet so he would float. Opening his eyes he watched Sam, his brother stood above the water looking down at him. A look Dean could only recognize as pity and anger mixed together. He was bleeding...a lot...maybe he would die this time around. If Sam died...than Dean could too.

Turning on to his side he reached to the bottom of the large pool and pulled himself down curling up into the earth. The water was already starting to cool off...he knew if he did chances are he wouldn't wake up and he had to wake up. As long as Sammy's body was alright his brother could come back...his Sammy could snap out of it. So because Sammy was still in pain and still suffering Dean had to...he was his big brother...he would always take the burden from Sam's shoulder.

With his face pressed to the cold ground he slipped his fingers around the necklace the floated around his neck. He would help his Sammy anyway he could...but until then...all he could do was please Sam.

* * *

Alright, I'm not sure why but I just had this crazy sense that mermaids were nothing like the lore of sirens and Disney's version. I picture them being dangerous, much too dangerous for humans, fierce, powerful. So I was using that as my own version of a mermaid.

I want to make this clear before people get confused. From here on in when Dean is thinking about "Sammy" he's referring to the Sammy we all know from the show, when he talks about "Sam" he's referring to his capture.

As for evil Sam, it's going to go down like this. He's isn't super 'I'm going to torture you' evil but more so evil as in he's stern and isn't afraid to hurt his brother to teach him a lesson...thus shown when he suffocated him for attacking in the first place.

If you would like me to continue don't forget to review. Though these stories are helpful in toning my writing skills there's not much of a point to writing them if no one is enjoying them. Let me know what you think and if anything seems confusing so far. The next update may take awhile because my school is getting very hectic. Please be patient.

Thanks,

Diolink


	4. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


End file.
